


Dissolve Me

by reconquer



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beach, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2748269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reconquer/pseuds/reconquer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They drive in near-silence. The radio is on, but it’s playing some pop song that neither of them are really listening to. Asami’s too busy looking at the road and Korra's too busy looking at Asami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dissolve Me

**Author's Note:**

> short-ish thingy because i miss summer so much. am i happy with this? i dont know  
> title is an alt-j song

Korra arches her back and stretches her arms out behind her. The air around her is humid and heavy but the sun’s starting to dip behind the trees, giving relief from the oppressive heat. She can see the marsh from a few miles from the stretch of highway they’re on and the sunset dyes the tops of the reeds pink and orange.

Korra’s immensely happy that Asami finally decided to get the convertible she’d been eyeing the past few months. The wind whipping her hair around her face makes her feel like her and Asami could run anywhere, away from this sleepy beach town, away from Asami’s overbearing father and away from Korra’s long record of detentions and suspensions.

“Hey,” Asami says so quietly that Korra can barely make it out over the wind. “I’m getting kinda tired.” Korra smirks.

“Want me to drive?”

“God, no. I was going to suggest that we pull over and maybe treck around that marsh or something.”

“Sounds good.”

They drive in near-silence. The radio is on, but it’s playing some pop song that neither of them are really listening to. Asami’s too busy looking at the road and Korra's too busy looking at Asami.

Asami’s beautiful. Korra always knew that her best friend was objectively good-looking, but Korra’s feelings had started changing and she’d started looking at Asami a little differently. She doesn’t know exactly what her feelings are, but she does know that she wants to lean over and tug Asami’s hair out of its messy bun and run her fingers through it.

She doesn’t.

They both leave their shoes in the car and wade into the marsh. The water’s shallow and still warm from the day’s sunshine. They’re alone save for some frogs and cicadas. Asami fiddles with the edges of her shorts and stares at a group of guppies as they make their way between and around her ankles.  

They’re both quiet. The sky’s turned a stark blue and the pink is quickly escaping behind the landscape. Korra thinks this would be romantic if things were different.

Her fingers twitch. Asami breaths in and then out.

“Korra, I feel like you’ve been avoiding me.”

Korra’s heart leaps into her throat then settles in her stomach like a piece of lead.

“Whad’you mean?” Her words come out strangled-sounding and she doesn’t look Asami in the eye, but Asami is definitely looking at her.

“I just feel like you’ve been…distant.” She grabs Korra’s hand, forcing Korra to face her. “We’re about to be seniors and I wanted to spend the whole summer with you. You don’t tell me anything anymore and you always seem reluctant to hang out.” Korra studies the stark difference of their skin tones instead of looking at Asami.

“And, like, I get that you’re stressed about what you want to do after high school and everything, but…” she shrugs. “I just want to know what’s going on with you.”

“Um, well, I think I’m gay?” The second it comes out of her mouth she regrets it. She’d just blurted it out without thinking—she hadn’t meant to tell Asami that just yet. Her face is burning and Asami’s eyebrows jump a little.

“Oh. Wow. Okay.” Asami is absentmindedly rubbing her thumb across Korra’s palm and she’s glad that her face is already on fire.

“Yeah, and I…” Korra takes a big breath. She may as well come out and say it since she’s on a roll anyway. “I think I have feelings for you, and I don’t…I don’t really know what to do about it…”

Asami drops Korra’s hand in surprise. “Wait, you have feelings for me?” Korra nods and wills her body to sink into the marsh. It doesn’t. “I thought you were getting sick of me!”

“What? No! Of course not!”

“Good, because I have feelings for you too,” Asami says before leaning in and kissing her.

Korra nearly falls backwards into the water but Asami’s arm is around her shoulders and Korra’s grasping at Asami’s waist for balance. Asami breaks the kiss and smiles. Korra’s heart is beating wildly but she manages to smile back.

They kiss until the sky is navy and their toes are starting to go numb from how cold the water has gotten. Asami slides her hand down Korra’s bicep and whispers that they should probably get back to the car and that she thinks there’s still some leftover Chinese in the fridge. Korra nods weakly and they find their way to the shore.


End file.
